


【翻译】It Had to Be You 就非得是你

by fayescar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Identity Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 五次DP认出了小蜘蛛而一次他没有





	【翻译】It Had to Be You 就非得是你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Had to Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876359) by [fancastical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancastical/pseuds/fancastical). 



> 作者Notes摘：  
> 小蜘蛛是几个版本的综合：漫画，电影，游戏，死侍就是死侍。凌晨4点写得超开心。  
> 译者：  
> 一个搞笑可爱的短篇。萌死我了。

1  
有的时候，打到一半，Peter的战服会裂。  
它只是一堆尼龙和弹性布料，这事很容易发生。  
有时候它开得太彻底了以至于再穿着它荡来荡去就有点有伤风化了。要是JJ发现巡逻中的蜘蛛侠在普通群众里意外暴露，那他可有得好说了。  
而有时候坏的是他的面具，那简直太灾难了。但不管怎么说，Peter已经挺擅长即兴补救他的服装故障了。  
今天，他在一场（他私下叫做）大boss战里帮忙，然后他的面具就无可挽回地被一记随机爆破撕开了。Peter庆幸自己最近在尝试用防火的弹性纤维做布料，不然他要担心的可不仅仅是他的隐私安全了。  
重点在于，其他的超级英雄暂时控制住了局面，于是Peter可以解决眼下问题。半英里以内有个道具店，道具店总是个好选择，他确信自己能找到个好面具。  
Peter悄溜进店里，半张脸露在外面的他尽量贴着天花板走，他在那里快速采购，找着个糟得要命的有个“疯狂神父”风格全包面具的廉价黄色连体服，用蛛丝粘到他手里。  
他一找到更衣室就把面具带上，然后立刻决定他得把剩余的连体服也换了，纯粹因为万一有人拍照他们不会知道这是蜘蛛侠在穿着这堆笑话。至少这披风还能拆下来。  
他把披风留在了更衣室，然后穿着他新的连体服到了柜台，“我得买这件。”  
柜台后倚在一张椅子上的男人看了他一眼，面无表情好像Peter正全套穿着他的一件商品根本不是什么新鲜事。他缓缓看了Peter一眼，说：“一共是56.62块，伙计。”  
“什么？”Peter惊叫，抬起手臂看他腋下的衣服标签，“这上面说20块！”  
“你觉得你能在我眼皮底下来这出？”那人提高了声音，尽管他根本没有把杂志放下或者坐起身，“我能看见你藏背后的小蜘蛛装，当我傻吗？”  
“这是我的。”Peter把他的战服举起来给他看，“看这个材质，这不是什么便宜的面料，这是我的衣服。”  
“对，而我是操他妈对美国队长，”那人懒懒地说，“56.62块。”  
“我穿着这个进来的！”Peter嚷嚷，举起他拿着衣服的手指着门，“那如果我是从货架拿的这件衣服，我穿什么进来？”  
“在更衣室，”那人立刻接上，“我会找到你的衣服。这不是第一次发生了。”  
Peter瞪着他，尽管这面具根本体现不出效果，“你甚至没有蜘蛛侠的衣服！我看了！”  
“啊哈，你承认了你想要一件蜘蛛侠的衣服。典型的说漏了嘴。现金还是刷卡？”  
“我——什——不！”Peter举起双手，“我不会为我自己的衣服付你钱！”  
“Well你也别想把它偷出去。”  
“我没有偷！”  
“这才对，56.62块。”  
Peter无声地咆哮了一下，“听着，我，就，是，蜘蛛侠。”  
柜台后的那人无动于衷地看了他一眼，“证明它。”

——————

等到Peter终于向那个柜员有效证明了他自己，二十分钟已经过去了，基本在大boss战里可以说是一生一世的时间了。Peter回到了现场，刚好看见复仇者们和几个X战警在做最后的收拾。  
出于尴尬，他决定不要现身了。意外离场就够糟糕了，战斗结束以后一身蹩脚的疯狂神父装重新出现简直是史诗级灾难。  
几个路人和超英用异样的眼光看了他，但既然他只是走在路上而不是荡在空中，没人能知道他是谁，或者他甚至有什么重要。  
这样最好。  
Peter决定直接回家。他准备走几个街区，到没人看他的地方以后荡回家。  
“Hey, Spidey,”有个声音说，Peter差点就应声了，紧急关头他刹住了车，转过身来。  
是死侍。他甚至没抬着头，正倚在一个大战后一半嵌进墙里的报纸箱上打电话。  
“呃——你——”Peter盯着他直到死侍把头抬起来，他面具后的脸咧出一个大大的坏笑，  
“你他妈穿着的是个啥，Webs？”他兴高采烈地问。Peter大叹一口气，  
“我不想说这个，”他抱起双手，眯起眼打量死侍，“你怎么知道是我？而且你为什么会在这儿？”  
“呃，不用谢，我可是来帮忙的，”死侍说，优雅地把一只手按到他的胸膛，“不过如果你想摔跤*，我双手双脚赞成看看谁能把谁压在身下然后——”  
“你怎么知道是我？”Peter打断他，脸颊在面具下红透，这一切确实都是他自己一手造成的，但是他还是窘得不行。  
“哦，是你走路的方式，”死侍耸耸肩，“那很独特，又性感，以及sweetheart，你那身材可不会被几片布料挡住，我在哪都能认出那屁股。”  
Peter捏了捏他的鼻梁，努力无视他那难受得要命的面具下的巧克力豆的味道，“行吧，无论如何，就——别告诉任何人，好吗？”  
“我会把它带进我的坟墓，”死侍说，然后自己笑喷了，“每一个坟墓。”  
“呃，好……”Peter说着，转过身，然后又尴尬地转回来，想不出一个合适的回答，“所以，再见嗯。”  
“Adios, papi chulo!**”  
Peter没停下脚步，决心不去查那是什么意思。

 

*“疯狂神父”是个电影梗，在电影里穿这个衣服的人参加了摔跤比赛  
**西语（疯狂神父是个拉美人），意思差不多是“拜拜，性感爹地！”

 

2  
Peter正在一个酒吧。它是那种地下酒吧的气氛，那挺酷，要不是Peter怀疑这种气氛来源于有组织性的犯罪交易的话。出于谨慎他戴着一个外表改变器*，现在看起来像一个四十五岁梳着背头，穿着格子外套的瘾君子。  
他来这里当夜魔侠的后援，正帮忙打击一个大犯罪团伙中新兴的犯罪买卖链。Peter怀疑墓石也参与其中，正在脑中组织一场“崽阿爸对你很失望”的训话，准备在找着墓石以后在对方冲他脑袋丢砖和大锤的时候用。  
他正在考虑要不要告诉墓石说他的妈妈也会对他的行为不齿，一方面来说，这会挺好笑，但是这也可能把他惹毛太过，他得斟酌着用那句。  
这时有个人在他边上坐下了，这挺奇怪因为酒吧还有很多空座。Peter侧眼看见一个非常迷人、身材健壮的男人，有着雕刻出来的下巴和明亮犀利的眼神。  
“我们从哪切入？”他悄声说，一边招呼酒保过来。Peter盯着他，看他利落地点了一杯威士忌。  
“不好意思？”Peter问，他确定自己不认识这个人。这个男人身上的某些东西让他觉得很熟悉，但他说不出是哪里。  
“这是你面具下面真实的样子吗，baby boy？”他的邻座又说，Peter用尽全力不把脑袋砸在吧台上。  
“什么？”他语调平板，是死侍。他妈的死侍。当然是他。  
“因为，你知道，这不是……我想象中的你，”死侍滚了滚他的肩膀，在酒保上了酒就以后喝了一口，继续说，“但这不是说就没得谈了，我还是觉得你很辣。”  
“我的天啊，”Peter小声地说，盯着他的啤酒，“你怎么知道是我？你怎么可能知道是我？”  
“看到你坐在这里了，”死侍说着，一边前后晃动他的杯子，手指滑过酒液的凝结，“跟你说过，不是吗？是你自持的方式。”  
“我自——”Peter没说完，咬紧了牙关，然后悄声说，“我甚至都不是我自己，我在用一个外表改变器。”  
“哦见鬼，我也是！”死侍冲他笑。Peter意识到他说的是真的，他没有立刻想到，但是他见过死侍的下半张脸，尽管那笑容看起来一样，这个版本的他有着光滑完美的皮肤。  
“这是，呃……你原本看起来的样子吗？”他冒着风险问。  
“在我被打成这幅丑样之前，对。”死侍把杯子抬起来和Peter的碰了碰，“你可以叫我Wade，在我这么漂亮的时候。或者Wilson，如果你有个坏脾气的话。”  
“嗯，”Peter转头看死侍，然后问他，“我真的那么明显吗？会有人注意到然后挑起什么吗？”  
“我不觉得，”死侍保持着低声，鉴于他们的话题。Peter对此十分感激。“说实话， 我只是觉得是你，但在你无聊时用你的嘴做那个小动作之前都不确定。”  
“用嘴的……小动作。”Peter重复，朝镜子里的自己看去，皱起眉。一个陌生人回望着他，就他自己看来毫无Peter自身的任何特点。Peter以为外表改变器应该完全没问题，不认为任何认识蜘蛛侠的人会看得出是他。  
除了死侍，显然。而且Peter知道如果他继续问，他会被告知死侍对他的嘴视觉上的精通程度，以及一万种他想要更加精通的方式。Peter决定下次一吃完东西就把面具拉回去。  
“没错，”死侍说，他没提供其他更多信息，可能是因为他脑子里在想别的事，“所以我们的切入点是啥？想你这样的可人儿在这种地方做什么呢？”  
Peter往后靠，手掌平摊在吧台上，严肃地紧盯着死侍看了几秒，而后者只是耐心地等在那里，一动不动。  
“好吧，”Peter说，做个手势示意死侍靠过来。或者说Wade。不管哪个。“我现在还不准备透露太多，但是主要来说，留心一个脖子后面有十字纹身的人，他参与了不少高层组织犯罪，真正的大麻烦，而我们得抓住他，问他一些问题……”

 

*image inducer，一种投影改变外表的设备

 

3.  
J. Jonah Jameson不是个寡言的人，而且大部分不是什么好话。不幸的是，他也是个诡计多端的商人，意识到了新闻报纸快要濒临灭绝。  
如果Peter任何时候想念站在Jameson的办公室被骂、思考今天会不会是他额头上的血管终于爆开的一天，他只需要点开Jameson新开的热门播客（podcast）——“这就是事实”顺着往下看。  
公平来说，当没有了口水溅进眼睛的风险，Jameson的有些咆哮还挺好笑的。而且知道一些街头的人丢向他的谩骂是什么样也挺有用。自从一个有着“把你们经理叫出来”发型的中年女人对他尖叫、说他是一个“吃鸽子的怪物”，Peter决意跟进Jameson的那些最新理论。  
今天，Jameson说话时正用一种十分刺耳的语调，昭示着他有个大新闻在手。Peter做好了心理准备。  
“大家好啊，你们都知道我是一个讲理的人。我一向都喜欢听两面之词然后再作出判断，而不是通过胡乱猜测。”  
Peter哼了一声，在运河街急转弯， 减慢速度增加蛛丝的弧度。今天下午他并不急着回家。  
“现在，我们都知道蜘蛛侠对社会来说是个危害，威胁，瘟疫——”  
有个声音清了清嗓子，在Jameson使出全力之前。Peter意识到接下来会发生什么，Jameson今天有个嘉宾。  
真是奇怪。  
“呃，是的，所以说，有人强烈建议，极其强烈，强烈到这意味着我——呃。”Jameson的声音又停了，Peter皱起眉，落在了一个屋顶仔细听，有些不对劲。  
Jameson清了清喉咙，“我们节目今天有个特殊来宾，他想要从他的角度来说说蜘蛛侠。”  
Peter庆幸他降在了屋顶，因为如果他在空中接下来那声音能让他直接掉下来。  
“谢啦，Jonah，”死侍说。他低沉粗哑的声音震在电台格外突出，“Spidey和我是一对BFF*，而我今天是来正正视听。”  
Peter闭上眼睛，一阵恐慌洗刷过他，Jameson就像他知道的那样抓住了那一点，  
“我来给大家解释一下，现在正在说话的是死侍，一名凶残的雇佣兵，他正——”  
死侍语调轻快地打断，反覆无常：“哦拜托，Joanie，你真的要这么说吗？我是个改过的角色！感谢Spidey的缘故！”  
“你正把我和我的工作人员挟——”  
“是一起找些有意思的乐子！”死侍急速打断了他。Peter花了几秒用手捂脸，短短尖叫了一下，然后笨拙地摸索起他的手机。  
“我要告诉你Spidey到底是个什么样的人，”死侍在Peter拨号的时候说着。谢天谢地有人接了电话，并且很快同意把Peter接通给了Jameson和死侍。  
“看起来我们有个来电，”Jameson宣布，听上去松了口气，“Andrew，来自皇后区，你有什么看法？你报警了吗？”  
“Well，我不认为挟持一个人能证明Spidey是个好人。”Peter说，试着藏起声音里的怒意。说不定他能说服死侍而不用暴露——  
“Spidey，你也听这个蠢蛋的电台？！”  
Peter挡住眼睛，跺了跺脚发泄他的不满，感觉脚下的屋顶稍微有点动摇。天杀的。  
“很高兴你也来参加讨论，”死侍快乐地接上口，声音盖过了一旁Jameson的语无伦次。Peter甚至没费心去问死侍这次怎么知道是他的，只是试图去控制已经造成的损害。  
“死侍，我发誓，如果你伤害了那里面的任何人——”  
“是真的蜘蛛侠吗？”Jameson刺耳地说，“是你指使你的恶棍打手来的？看来我是接近真相了，你这个穿戏服的——”  
“死侍，把枪放下。”Peter说，声音锋利而冰冷。没有回答的声音，他听见Jameson一声恐惧的尖叫和死侍的一声哀怨。  
“我不是要射他，嗯，的重点部位。”他嘟囔着。Peter叹气，响到他都能在电台上听到他自己了。  
“把枪卸下，”他指示，“然后把它放好。刀也是。我不是在开玩笑，死侍。”  
“如果只是小手指又没什么。”死侍哄他，背景中的Jameson发出了一声奇怪的呜咽。  
“要我亲自过来吗？”Peter用最严厉的声音说。  
五秒过去，然后是十秒，最终，死侍呻吟了一声，“不要。”他说。Peter几乎能看见他皱起的脸。  
“如果你碰了这个糟透了的人的一根头发——”Peter开口，Wade打断了他。  
“呃呃，是的好吧，MOM。我会乖乖的。”  
“这就是我的唯一要求。”Peter停了停，放软了音调，“谢谢你做了正确的事，死侍。”  
“无聊。”死侍说，然后是一声推搡。Peter皱眉，但好在Jameson接下来重回了电台，  
“凶残的雇佣兵离开了，”他宣布，声音带着厌恶，“而你们刚才都听见了，那是蜘蛛侠的BFF。现在，既然你还在线，蜘蛛侠，我觉得该是你说说你所犯下的罪行——”  
Peter挂上了电话。

 

*BFF，Best Friend Forever

 

4.  
“我隐形了吗？”  
“呃呃，还没，”Johnny头也不抬，高高坐在附近一棵树上，从他那花哨的双筒望远镜里正看着Peter等下将要潜入的城堡。  
“你都没看我。”Peter抱怨道，Sue在边上翻了个白眼。  
“你的战服是亮红和亮蓝，”Johnny指出，还是盯着他那望远镜，“就相当于那大叫’看我！我是蜘蛛侠！’，我在这里都能听得见你肯定还没隐形。”  
“你只是嫉妒我。”Peter哼道，Sue让他嘘声，  
“你能别动几秒吗，Spidey，”她说，终于抬起手来，把Peter变隐形。这会超酷的。帮忙神奇四侠做这个任务很值得，就算只是为了终于能在一个潜入任务里真正隐身一把。“以及听着，你要找的是一个小玩意，大概一个橙子那么大。”  
“它也是橙色的吗？”  
“大概不会，”Sue说，她用手在空气里划了几下，皱起了眉，“我们需要你拿回那个小设备，在末日博士完全不知情的情况下。”  
“明白。”Peter说，然后冲Johnny粗鲁地比了个手势，而Johnny也终于放下了望远镜看过来。  
“你还没隐身，Spidey。”他说，表情波澜不惊。  
Peter冲Sue投去责难的一瞥，她耸了耸肩，“我会告诉你你什么时候隐身，如果你听我说了的话。”  
“好吧，行，”Peter叹气，试着看起来没有太不耐烦。  
“就像我刚说的，他不应该发现你到过他的地盘。我会给你一个仿真球，你找到那个设备以后，仿真球应该会自动复制它的外表，然后你可以就把它们换过来。”  
“好的，但呃，我怎么知道我找到它了？”Peter问，“它会做什么？”  
“它会发出一种特殊的EMF信号，我也就知道这些了。”Sue调试着她的手机，几秒以后，Peter左眼的镜片上亮起了信息。  
“酷！”Peter说，快速浏览了一遍，点点头，“好的，我准备好了，我准备好了吗？我——”  
“是的，你隐身了。”Sue嘴角带起一个小微笑。Peter笑起来。  
他从树枝上跳下去，朝城堡出发，回头喊，“棒透啦！看这，Johnny！”  
“我不知道你做了啥，因为我看不见你！”Johnny冲他喊，Peter咯咯笑起来。

越靠近城堡了他冷静下来，末日博士的防御措施可不是玩笑，Peter可不能靠动动嘴皮子完成任务。他的嘴皮子甚至不能动，这次。  
“谁会在纽约北面盖个城堡啊。”他自言自语，最后允许自己调侃一句，从护城河里的鳄鱼头上荡过去，扭转身体避开城墙上的动作捕捉器，然后他打开了靠顶的一扇窗户，爬了进去。他们该叫这里“巨无霸城堡”，Peter想道，但他现在不能把它说出来了。可恶。  
他趴在天花板上，依靠着他的感官，（包括大于五的那些），警觉不去触发任何诡计和陷阱。Peter不得不承认末日博士的过度被害妄想还真是让他在这方面很强。  
或者说，在Peter来之前很强。他的蜘蛛感官再加上隐身让他摇身一变成了最厉害的间谍（，就算是他自称的）。  
一整个走廊的激光传感器Peter用特技穿过去轻松得很，走廊缝隙里不计其数的摄像头也很容易躲过，既然它们都没有对着天花板拍。  
天花板上还有一些陷阱，蜘蛛感应一响Peter就灵巧地避开它们。末日博士真的很拼。  
Peter知道他不应该说话，但是默唱碟中谍主题曲不算说话，谁又能怪他呢？  
用EMF信号来找东西有个最大的问题就是很多东西都会发这种信号。很多很多东西。尤其是一座装备了任何人类所有能想到的安全系统的城堡。世界上没什么东西能重要到需要这么多的安全措施。末日博士绝对准备干翻任何的潜入者。  
一旦Peter分辨出那个特殊的频率，他把范围锁定到了半英里以内，只不过这还是让他白白度过了末日博士豪华陷阱之旅的前二十分钟。  
他沿着最终锁定的方向、渐渐深入城堡，直到他终于找到了信号所在的房间。这地方估计会被末日博士叫做地窖，但是让任何一个上纽约州的人来说这就是个复合地下室。  
Peter深吸了一口气，在门附近停下，思考他的策略。房间里肯定有安全措施，而且很可能会被打开房门触发。末日博士没傻到装了大到人能钻得进去通风管，要Peter来说这就有点不方便了。  
不过他有的是时间，可能这就是这次任务的关键了。没有人知道他来了，所以没有在找他。他清楚自己没中任何无声的陷阱，不然在这么一个地方他的蜘蛛感官早就会告诉他他有危险了。所以他就等着。  
大约二十分钟或者几小时以后，（Peter拒绝看他镜片里的时间，如果有人问起，他准备说他的手表现在也隐形了，）那扇门开了，有个人走了出来，手里端着放了食物包装纸的餐盘。  
Peter没浪费任何时间，迅速沿着门缝流畅地钻了进去，伏在出口左边的那侧墙上，观测起周围环境。  
EMF信号来自另一件房间，幸运的是这次没有门挡在中间，离他只有一条走廊之隔。  
Peter小心翼翼地移动，一举一动都一万分仔细。如果末日博士知道有人觊觎他的东西，这里肯定是安全系数最最可怕的地方了。  
他沿着天花板爬进房间里，接着愣住了，不敢相信他的眼睛。

死侍在这里，翘着坐在一把奢华的天鹅绒软垫的椅子上，脚搁在一边的桌上，他吹着口哨，抛玩着一把刀。当他接住刀的时候，他动作顿了顿，接着更花哨地吹起口哨来。  
当然死侍会是他最后一层安全措施。Peter非常想表达他的郁闷挫折，但他正在任务中，不管死侍与否，他不能让它失败。他只需要找出搞定雇佣兵的方法。  
Peter又朝房间里爬了几步，牢牢沿着天花板的边角，尽可能地吸收所有信息。死侍很聪明，也有丰富的作战经验，但是Peter终究在速度和力量上胜他一筹，所以如果他能乘其不备——  
“你是愿意和一个人大小的蜘蛛打，还是和一万只组成人形的蜘蛛打？”一片寂静的房间中，死侍突然开了口。  
Peter僵住了。  
“呃，不，卧槽，我自己想想都有点吓尿了。谢谢再见。我敢打赌它肯定吃人。”  
Peter瞪着他。这不可能。死侍不可能知道他在这里。  
“你制服下不会真的……是一堆蜘蛛吧，baby boy？因为我能应付很多诡异操蛋的东西，hell，我自己就是一堆操蛋东西，但是这可能对我来说也有点太多……”  
“你怎么知道我在这里？！”Peter坚决地问他，说话的同时没停下移动，希望死侍不是真的能看见他，知道他的落脚点。  
“你觉得我会不知道我房间是否另有其人了？”死侍哼笑了一声，又抛了抛刀然后接在手里。他没有紧张半分，甚至没有从翘着的椅子上坐直，“拜托，Webs，别把我想得那么弱。”  
“那你怎么知道是我？”Peter问，假装他没拖长音调发牢骚，死侍的这堆破事开始有点让他抓狂，“我都看不见我自己！”  
“这房间不大，而且你闻起来超棒，”死侍说，用力吸了一口气，好像Peter还要他来演示一下，“闻上去像是披萨，还有……嗯……除臭剂，带着一丝的汗，还有一束……”  
“停下，拜托。”Peter用力打断，没成功制止死侍说完“男人味”，“听着，我们都清楚我为什么在这里。”  
死侍白色的镜片似乎盯着的是Peter刚才说话时的方向，这让Peter稍微安心了一点，至少他不知道自己的确切位置。  
“你到意思是，这个小东西？”死侍不知从哪变出一个橙子大小的金属物件。它发出了正确的EMF频率，Peter心中涌上一阵成功的喜悦。  
“没错，”他同意道，手里已经开始校正那个替代品的外表，“那……我能拥有它吗？”  
“有人付了我很多钱确保这东西不落在神奇四侠手里，”死侍若有所思地看着手里的东西，“我估计这就是你在这里的原因，以及为什么你隐形着。”  
Peter有点想反驳，但也想不出什么更好的解释。  
“嗯，是的，但是……我们是好人那一方？”他试着说。死侍坏笑起来，  
“你们好人有三十万美金，出价赢过拉脱维亚吗？”  
“三十——”Peter清了清喉咙，“我不知道，我肯定没有。但是你会是做正确的事。”  
死侍打了个呵欠，“你知道，我现在开始怀疑那套’正确的事’的说法是不是只是个相对名词了。因为好像你们这些超级英雄一需要什么东西，这’正确的事’一下子就变得很快。”  
“这不是真的，”Peter放平了声音，“不要帮助那些想要占领世界的人，帮那些想要保护的人；不要为了钱杀人；不要杀人。这规则很简单。”  
“嘿，这看起来像是一件杀人拿钱的活儿吗？”死侍问他，手抬了一下似乎是想要抛动这个设备。他明显想到什么，打消了念头把这东西放进了他口袋里。真是可惜，Peter能在他脱手的瞬间把它抓过来。  
“你忘记规则一了吗？”Peter说，他吊在一根蛛丝上，来到了死侍的面前，动作小心。他不认为Wade会伤害他。事实上所有他最近和蜘蛛侠接触的证据都说明了相反的事，但是死侍非常不可预测，而Peter现在和他不在一个阵营，谁知道他会干什么。  
“好吧好吧，别帮想要占领地球的人，”死侍说，“而且如果我帮了，我绝对不应该只收三十万。”  
“呃，行”，Peter说，“先这样吧。那…我们来交换？没人会知道你把这个——”  
“麦高芬*。”死侍告诉他。Peter皱了皱眉，  
“嗯，你可以拿着这个。”他拉起死侍的手，让已经变成麦高芬了的仿真品落进他的手心，然后在死侍想要抓住他的之前一下躲开了。  
“诶，还挺像。”死侍把原形拿出来和它比较，“呃，管它的，为了Spidey什么都行。那行，我有一个要求。”  
Peter压下一声叹息，“是什么？”  
死侍在他的面具下摆动眉毛，“我想要一个亲吻，就在你这样倒吊的时候。”  
“脸上。”Peter拧起脸。他可能不该把这当作一种捷径，但是当下这种情况，他接受了。  
死侍快乐了起来，“嘴上！隔着面具。”  
“脸上，不然就免谈。”Peter坚持道，死侍呻吟了一声，  
“好嗷嗷吧，脸上。”他把脸侧过来，在面具下撅起了嘴唇。Peter向下伸出手抓向那个麦高芬，尽管死侍还没有松开手。  
“我可要评判你了（I’m judging you），”Peter告诉他，死侍扯开嘴笑起来，没再撅着嘴唇，  
“你和这星球上的所有人。”他说着，在Peter转过脸在他的脸颊上轻啄了一下的时候，“但现在我在这里，账上多着三十万还有了蜘蛛侠的亲吻。我可自在了。”  
死侍放开了那个设备，Peter拿了过来，边起身边检查他拿的是原形。是对的，于是Peter放好了麦高芬，准备离开。  
“谢了，Pool。”他边爬边转头说。  
“不，谢谢你呀，”死侍快乐地在他背后说，“下次见，sweetums！”

 

*McGuffin，（化用MacGuffin），是一个电影用语，指在电影中可以推展剧情的东西，例如一个众角色争夺的物件，而这个东西详细说明不一定重要，有些作品会有交代，有些作品不会。这名字超级妙（看向fourth wall）。

 

5:  
如果Peter的生活是一部电影的话，此刻的镜头应该是一个他站在摩天大楼上的全景，双手高举着，然后身边站着一个动作一模一样的穿着蜘蛛侠制服的人。  
黑寡妇和鹰眼站在他们对面，两双手四把枪，各自指着两只小蜘蛛。  
“你不是应该用弓箭的吗？”另一个蜘蛛侠大叫着，声音散在风里。Peter翻了一个白眼，  
“这不是什么不公开的信息！你知道这个又不能代表啥！”他回喊道。  
“闭嘴。”黑寡妇命令道，他们同时噤声。“你们之中谁是真的蜘蛛侠？”  
“当然是我了，”Peter说，另一个蜘蛛侠同时开口，  
“我想我们都知道这个装模作样的人不是真的——”  
“打扰一下？？？”Peter立刻转向他，从枪口指着他的方向略微移开好瞪起眼睛，“你是个克隆人，你这个蜘蛛半成品——”  
“闭，嘴。”黑寡妇声色俱厉，Peter立刻关上嘴，转头重新看向枪口，他差点忘了还被指着。  
“看，Spidey，”鹰眼对他俩说，“这不是第一次你有个克隆人了，肯定有办法能区分你们两个。如果不戴面具呢？你们有区别吗？”  
“这衣服下的区别没什么能帮到你们的。”另一个蜘蛛侠说。Peter皱起脸，  
“他说对了，你们不会找得到区别因为你们没见过我不穿面具，”Peter说，“当然这不是说他就不是一个愚蠢的骗人精——”  
“你知道吗，我在电影里看过六遍这种剧情，我非常确定他们通常射左边那人的肩膀来看看两个人有什么反应。”另一个蜘蛛侠恶意地说。  
“天啊，你真是太糟糕了，你——”Peter又说，然后在眼角看见黑寡妇张嘴的时候举起了手重新转向她，“‘闭嘴’对吧，我知道，我知道。”  
Peter和另一个蜘蛛侠在紧张的气氛中站了将近一分钟，期间鹰眼和黑寡妇交换了一系列眼神、偏头动作、面部表情、和身体语言。要不是Peter正在被指控假装他自己他几乎就要对他们之间的交流一顿佩服了。  
一定有个办法证明他才是那个真货，他知道他自己是真的，但是这个克隆这回和Peter相似到没法轻易说服别人他们的区别。他不知道他们是否共享记忆，而且他不想为了这糟心事就在两个神盾特工面前暴露他的秘密身份。

花了好一会儿Peter才想到个解决方法，然后又好一会儿再要不要说出来。直到黑寡妇脸上划过过一个可怖的表情，那对着他们的枪口又起来了一点，Peter喊出了口，“把死侍叫来！”  
所有人，包括另一个蜘蛛侠，都转头盯着他。  
“死侍。”黑寡妇重复，声音毫无波澜。Peter继续开口，尽管他有点吓坏了，  
“他有时候帮神盾干活，对吧？死侍会知道我们谁是谁，”他扫了一眼另一个蜘蛛侠，对方身体语言也表明他明白了Peter的切入点，这说明了他至少有一些Peter的记忆，“已经到了邪门的程度。”他补充，表情挑战。  
“你想让我们去问那个雇佣兵，死侍，来决定你们哪一个是真的蜘蛛侠。”黑寡妇重复。鹰眼已经在手机上滑动起来，好像他真的有死侍的号码，听到了黑寡妇的话他犹豫了一下，  
“是啊，这事怎么回事啊？”他问，狼狈地把手机收回去，“他知道你面具下的身份？”  
“不。至少我不觉得。但他总是知道是我。”Peter含糊其辞道。而另一个蜘蛛侠看上去正在权衡。  
“我觉得我们有更高效的方式。”黑寡妇又举起了枪，另一个蜘蛛侠扬起声音，  
“不，事实上，我同意，”他扫了一眼Peter，“死侍能分清。”  
另一个蜘蛛侠的同意让Peter瞬间没了底气。可不可能死侍之前只是运气好？或者他对蜘蛛侠的感应没有好到能让他分清真人和克隆体？这个克隆显然觉得他很有机会，不然他不会同意。但如果Peter现在想退出，他就看起来太可疑了，不是吗？  
见鬼。  
黑寡妇和鹰眼又开始商量，他们很快得出来结论。  
“你们都同意这个决定？”黑寡妇确认道，但鹰眼已经又开始翻手机了。两个蜘蛛侠还是都点了点头。  
“对，我们需要跟死侍签个活，”鹰眼对着手机说，另一只手里的枪并没有放下，“把他立刻叫过来，越快越好。对，我不管。在我们的位置。这是紧急状况。”

一旦死侍被召唤了，这变成了一个纯等人的游戏。另一个蜘蛛侠五分钟以后就开始用脚踩拍子，烦人地要命。  
不一会儿Peter也大大叹了一口气，“我能坐着吗？”他问。黑寡妇瞪着他，  
“不能。”  
Peter又叹了一声气，抱起了双臂。另一个蜘蛛侠模仿他，而Peter转头瞪住他。他不知道这个克隆体有什么目的，或者他为谁干事，或者退一万步说，他甚至是否是个克隆人。之前打斗时Peter见到了一点他的皮肤，还有他的下半张脸，（在被照胃打了一拳之前Peter差点把他面具扯开了），他的确看起来和Peter Parker非常像。他开始担心。  
“要不拍张照，”另一个蜘蛛侠讽刺他，“还能存久点*。”  
“我的天啊，”Peter郁闷地大叫，上下舞动手臂示意，“拜托！我才不会这么说话！”  
“没错，你唯一不能复制的就是我超群的幽默感，克隆体！”  
“你比我烦人多了！”Peter喊道，狂乱地指向他，“真的蜘蛛侠是很酷的，好吗？你蠢到连笑话都不是原创的！”  
“哦那可不好意思了，是谁刚才说的‘一山不容二虎**’？”另一个蜘蛛侠双手叉腰，“那可不是我！”  
“那是经典！”Peter反驳，“经典！”  
“那也太过时了！”  
“你这么说只是因为你酸——”  
他们在黑寡妇朝他们中间的屋顶上开了两枪的时候同时蹦起一米高，子弹分别在离他们脚尖十公分的地方开了两个洞。  
“所有人在死侍出现之前都必须保持安静。”她说道，声音不容辩驳。Peter和另一个蜘蛛侠闭上了嘴，尽管还是时不时地瞪向对方。

至少二十分钟以后死侍才出现，他慢慢顶开楼顶版，别出心裁地想来个平淡无奇的英雄入场。  
“最近怎么样，小婊砸们？（What up, bitches？）”他招呼道，立刻转头在两个蜘蛛侠之间看来看去，“卧槽，我在做梦？这是要来一场史诗级的群交了吗？”  
“神盾雇佣你来告诉我们谁是真的蜘蛛侠。”完全无视死侍说的话，黑寡妇命令道。这看上去是和他打交道的最好的方法，Peter心里暗暗记下。Wade把注意力在她身上重新集中，起了兴趣，  
“是啊，我听说了是有个活儿，”他说着抽出了手机，“但我还没在我的账号里看见多出来的零。”他手指比成枪，给了两个蜘蛛侠各一下，“无意冒犯，宝贝儿们，你知道我会好好对♂待你们的。”  
Peter和另一个蜘蛛侠同时发出的了不满的咕哝声，然后又瞪了对方一眼。  
“你有信心能找出哪一个是真的蜘蛛侠？”黑寡妇看上去很怀疑。  
“当然，”死侍说着，手里弹出了一把弹簧小刀，然后用它开始挠耳朵，气氛中的紧张一下所剩无几。“而且钱到账了的我会更有信心。”  
鹰眼和黑寡妇对视了一眼，然后他发了些短信。  
几秒以后死侍的手机响了，他瞄了一眼，咧开嘴笑起来，“酷毙啦！”

然后他毫不犹豫地冲着另一个蜘蛛侠的膝盖开了一枪。  
Peter几乎就要和那个蜘蛛侠一样倒到地上，瘫软着松了一口气。  
死侍把枪放好，在黑寡妇和鹰眼冲上去制服另一个蜘蛛侠的时候转身准备离开（，那个蜘蛛侠正像个水手一样地骂人***，说好的PG分级呢，冒充者）。当他靠近门的时候，他转过身来，冲Peter眨了眨眼，然后在Peter反应过来之前就消失在了楼梯间。

*Take a picture, It’ll last longer：俗语，意思是你瞅啥  
**this town isn’t big enough for the two of us，一首八十年代流行歌歌名，AwwPeter  
***cursing like a sailor俗语，形容骂人骂得很脏

 

TBC

 

+1  
当蜘蛛侠有一点就是，他总是时不时担心有人会发现他是Peter Parker。  
而当Peter Parker的时候他又总是在想是不是有人意识到了他其实是蜘蛛侠。  
在他是Peter的时候会好些，毕竟他的脸在人山人海中里平平无奇，生活中也不是什么成大事的人。当然，如果你不算上用一把扳手和螺丝刀就能修好Aunt May的火炉，或者一毕业就能在皮姆公司找到一份工作了的话。不成什么“特大”的事，总之。  
Peter尽量平稳地生活，每天过得相同，和所有人一样时不时遇上些小麻烦，比如说上班的时候在他最好的衬衫上沾上了机油，或者必须得搭地铁穿过半个纽约去替他的老板交货，就因为他在办公室严格来说还是个新来的家伙，即时离他入职已经过了一年。或者，尴尬地在公共场合看见了一个认识的人，然后立刻就明白自己不想被对方注意到。

最惨的是，当那个人是死侍的时候，Peter让自己不被注意到的能力几乎是零。  
他往车厢的角落挤得更深了一点，谢天谢地这里还算拥挤，以及和死侍比起来他的体格还是要小上一点。从任何角度来看，Peter都算不上是小，但是死侍比他要高上起码十公分。这意味着peter能在一堆人中看见他非常抢眼的红头罩，但从理想上来说，死侍应该不会在一堆形形色色的人群中注意到他。而且光是这节车厢里就有五个男人也是棕发，身型和Peter差不多。  
但是绕回来说，Peter没抱有什么希望。他最大的期望是死侍不会立刻做什么，或者他能动作小到不在一车厢人面前暴露Peter。  
他真的应该直接用蛛丝荡回去上班的。  
Peter呆在他的角落，试着观察死侍而不被他发现，地铁车厢清空又被新上来的人填满，人流如同一只伏行的活物。  
死侍正在他的手机上玩游戏，看上去不准备立刻下车的样子，Peter觉得被困住了。

Peter看的越久，就越觉得他也没什么可失去的了。死侍会看到他。Peter终归要下站，凭他的运气很可能就在死侍之前。所以他还不如就先下手，是吧？  
没错。

聚起他的所有勇气，Peter和将要下车的人一起移动起来，但相反的是他朝着死侍的方向，站停，然后坐到了他身边的座位上。因为即使是在一节满员的车厢，没人会去坐在一个背着两把武士刀的面具人边上。  
死侍明显很清楚，而他朝Peter投来一瞥，然后……重新低下头玩起了手机，Candy Crush。  
Peter在他边上，一半害怕一半尴尬，身上还穿着那件沾着机油的脏衬衫，他没戴面具，心里正等着另一个鞋子掉下来。他额头上起了汗，而且他不停扶着他滑落的眼镜，每次都会瞄一眼死侍。

一直到车开了两站他才意识到，死侍不知道。他是怎么知道死侍不知道的？因为死侍冲着他凑过来悄悄问他，“这是个大冒险还是打赌？”  
“什，什么？”Peter完全没料到。死侍上下打量起他，而Peter想这就是了，他就要被发现了，但是……  
“有人和你打赌你敢坐到我边上来，或者不敢。”死侍解释道，在他的面具下笑起来，“我想知道的是，你坐这儿是能赢钱，还是只能让你看起来很酷？”

Peter感觉快死了。这么这么多次，就在死侍在任何人能想象到的不能想象到的场合都能认出他的情况下，他居然没有在蜘蛛侠盯着他看的时候认出他来？  
他同时不知道自己该笑还是哭。他刚才完全可以就这么下车，安然无事。  
都到了这份上，Peter必须要整他。他用上了布鲁克林口音，稍微拔高了一点声音，尴尬但是不失确定地说，“大冒险。”  
“你蠢了，”死侍告诉Peter，他开始在座位上放松下来，自以为解开了‘Peter怎么会坐在他边上’的谜团，“至少得赌个二十刀吧，伙计。毕竟我捅了你也说不定。”  
Peter瞪大了眼睛。他确实不觉得死侍会对蜘蛛侠做什么，但是如果他不知道Peter是谁，那他可能——  
“Jeez，我不会这么做的，”死侍说着，他伸手弄乱了Peter的头发，Peter皱起脸瞪他，“你不可能伤人一根手指头，而且我要是捅了你我可要有麻烦了。这是我最近的风格了，你知道。”  
“为什么你会有麻烦？”Peter问道，完全了解死侍有时候说话就停不下嘴，并准备利用这一点。  
“哦是的，”死侍告诉他，在座位上半躺下来，伸直了腿，不知有意无意地占去了两个商人的位置。他们同时愤怒地转过头来，然后再看见了死侍以后立刻噤了声，“这些日子里我可以说得上是个好人了，我只杀那些最渣的人渣，而且我和蜘蛛侠是好朋友。”  
“哦是吗？”Peter挑起了眉毛，“他真的会和那些可怕的杀人犯交朋友？呃——无意冒犯。”他收住嘴，突然想起来死侍在一个相似的情况下威胁要砍了JJJ的手指。  
“Spidey在试着改正我。”死侍的声音里带着一丝白日梦的恍惚，Peter盯着他，“对此我超级感兴趣的，也许有一天我会让他这么做。”  
“我以为你说你已经是个好人了。”Peter好奇地指出。死侍耸了耸肩，  
“是啊，但是我也只做我想做的事。你想要来个自拍吗，发给你的朋友？”  
Peter没反应过来，他眨眨眼，皱眉道，“什么？”  
“你懂的，证明你的大冒险啊。”  
“呃，对，”Peter决定道，他抽出手机划开，已经在想他到底能给谁看他要拍的这张照片了。这个世界上除了他没有一个人能懂这张照片会有多好笑，这可真是太遗憾了，“当然要拍。”  
死侍凑过来，在面具下做了一个鸭子的表情，Peter比了个V，忍不住在镜头下微微勾起了一个笑容。也许有一天他会把这张照片给死侍看然后就看着他在自己面前死机。

当地铁开始减速，Peter到站了，于是他站起身，最后一次站在了死侍的面前。那面具下正有个小小的皱眉，而Peter不得不压下一个坏笑，因为他能看见死侍的脑袋正在双倍速地运转，试着找出他缺失的一块地图。  
“嘿，”死侍在门打开的时候开口，而Peter开始跟着其他乘客一起下车，他小心地让他的帆布包挡着他的后面，遮住了他的屁股。这很傻，他知道，但是他还是这么做了，以防万一。而且死侍也盯着他那里看了。然后他提高声音问Peter，“你叫什么名字？”

Peter忍不住了，他勾起了唇角，“Andrew。”他撒谎道，不知道死侍会不会想起几个月前那次在JJJ的电台上和Spidey的一次通话。  
然后他从车上走到了站台，门缓缓合上，而死侍直直地坐着，在Peter随着人流匆匆走向地铁口的时候一直盯着他。Peter一直到走回了街上才躲进一个小巷里，大声笑到肚子痛。  
他绝对会在下次和死侍见面的时候听到这个故事，而且如果他装装傻，也许他还能再玩一会这个游戏。二十分钟前的那些死侍发现了他身份带来的害怕和担忧如烟散去，Wade是不会背叛蜘蛛侠的。  
而且他对于Peter，大概也会是一样。

 

END

 

完结啦！超可爱的一篇。这个+1是我看过最棒的+1，结尾看似平平无奇但是又非常奇妙引人遐想！

整篇翻完直观感觉就是，Peter视角p话真的多哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
